I Cant Be Perfect
by firebug29
Summary: SongFic to SimplePlans Perfect... Kagome is doing homework and listening to the radio... doing what everyone els does... relateing to the music.


Firebug*29 hey this is another songfic by firebug*29 and its by a song by Simple Plan. in other words I don't own the song 'Perfect', simple plan does.  
  
I also don't own Inuyasha the same person who did on Monday still does..  
  
*~*words*~*=song "words"=talking 'words'=thinking  
  
On with the song fic!  
  
Prefect ******  
  
Kagome sat doing her homework and listening to her radio in her own room, her own time, her own. That's the thing, she was on her own. no Inuyasha for another day or two. 'I have so many tests coming up!' 'I hope Inuyasha doesn't run to hell with Kikyo while I'm gone. I shouldn't think bitterly like that!' 'Besides, he'll wait until he becomes a full demon with the jewel before he goes to hell, so he can die happy.' Just the thought of it made want to cry. The felling didn't last very long, because her favorite song came on the radio and got her thinking. Of coarse, she was thinking about Inuyasha.  
  
*~*Hey dad look at me, think back and talk to me did I grow up according to plan?*~*  
  
"Somehow Inuyasha and I can relate to this song. Since my real dad died he kind of took his place in my life." "He always protects me like a father would protect his daughter." "He wouldn't ever give me a life plan or anything but..." Kagome giggled at the thought. Inuyasha her father! Then she thought on it a little harder and nearly threw up. "How could I think of him like that!" "I mean I love him and all, but not like a dad!" 'Oh well he doesn't love me back so it doesn't matter any way.'  
  
*~*And do you think I'm wastin my time, doin things I wanna do? Cuz it hurts when, you disapprove all along.*~*  
  
"Well he doesn't approve of me doing anything but jewel hunting so that answers that question!"  
  
*~*And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you can pretend that I'm all right. And you cant change me!*~*  
  
Hearing this verse made Kagome's mood change quickly from bitter to depressed. 'I do try hard to make it through each day knowing that he loves her. and not me.' 'I do want to make you proud of me, just like you're proud of Kikyo, when what does she do?' 'TELL'S SOMEONETO KILL YOU AND TRIES TO KILL YOU HER SELFE THAT'S WHAT SHE DOES! YEA, ID BE REAL PROUD OF MY DEAD GIRLFRIEND IF SHE DID THAT TO ME!' 'Wow Kag calm down!' 'I really wont ever be good enough for you, Inuyasha! It'll always be Kikyo who is good, who's the best, not her copy Kagome.  
  
"But you can't change me into her. I'll always be Kagome.Ka-go-me!" Kagome sighed remembering the time they first met under the Goshinboku.(AN-thanx slywolf9 for the spelling!) But she quickly shook that from her mind not wanting to start crying.  
  
*~*cuz we lost it all, nothin lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect.*~* *~*Now its just to late and we cant go back I'm sorry I cant be perfect*~*  
  
Her tries not to cry were futile and the tears fell like a waterfall. 'I just can't be perfect. not to him'  
  
*~*I try not to think about the pain I feel inside. Did you know you that you used to be my hero?*~*  
  
'That's where the song gets totally wrong. he still is my hero.'  
  
*~* All the days you spent with me. Now seem so far away and it feels like you don't care anymore*~*  
  
'Now that Sango, Shippou, and Miroku, joined the group it seems like we're never alone anymore. I still love my friends but. I love Inuyasha more. 'And now that Kikyo's back, it just seems like you don't care any more.'  
  
*~*And now I try hard to make it. I just want to make you proud. I'm never gonna be good Enough for you. I can't stand another fight. And nothings' alright!*~*  
  
'I just want to make you proud Inuyasha, but Kikyo's the only one good enough for you!' 'I really can't stand another fight!' 'Nothing is all right! Because you always seem to break my heart!'  
  
*~*Cuz we lost it all, Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be Perfect. Now it's just too late, and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be Perfect*~*  
  
*~*Nothings gonna change The things that you said, Nothing's gonna make this, Right again! Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you, but you don't understand!*~*  
  
'Ill always remember EVERY name he ever called me!' 'Each one!' 'Nothing will ever change those names, those curses and those rude insults NOTHING!' 'Nothing will make the fact that you love a dead women the right thing.' 'Don't turn your back on me, to go with a dead women to hell Inuyasha! 'It'll just hurt both of us!' 'It's so hard to talk to you about that subject because you don't really understand.'  
  
*~*Cuz we lost it all, Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be Perfect. Now it's just too late, and we can't go back, I'm sorry I can't be Perfect.*~*  
  
"Why do I do this to myself?!?" "Why?" "When in the end ill just lose it all!" "I know nothing lasts forever but why cant this?!?" "Why cant I just have his love forever, like he'll always have mine?" "WHY CANT I BE PERFECT!" "I'm sorry I cant be perfect Inuyasha" "IM SORRY!"  
  
A now sobbing uncontrollably Kagome left her homework alone, to stay there for another day, and set off to dry her tears. But before she reached her door she noticed the sun coming up. "I *hiccup* can't go to school with no homework *hic* done!" "But I have to, I have tests!" The hanyou from the other side of the well popped into her mind and she came to the conclusion that she could miss one test to be with Inuyasha, even with the insults, it's nice to be around him. So she began packing her big yellow bag with, her first aid kit, and other essentials. Kagome then went down stairs and wrote a note that she had gone to the past. It was still early and no one was awake yet.  
  
As Kagome jumped into the well she had only one thought on her mind.  
  
*~*'I'm sorry I cant be perfect'*~*  
  
*************************************************************  
  
WOW! That's the most I've ever wrote! EVER!  
Sorry if you don't like it! Ill delete it you all want but if you tell me to ill leave it up ^_^ in other words R&R I really do like this song though! Cya! 


End file.
